


School Lessons

by SatlyBoiHours



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Fingering, In Public, Nipple Licking, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, implied kyoko x makoto, implied mukuro x makoto, in school, naegami (mention), neakusaba (mention), ryoko otonashi (implied), slight Dr:Zer0 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatlyBoiHours/pseuds/SatlyBoiHours
Summary: Junko tries to cheer Mukuro up
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Ikusaba Mukuro
Kudos: 7





	School Lessons

Her fingers curled up inside the other, stroking the others 'special spot'. The brunette squirmed as she bit down on her lip, trying to suppress any sounds her body tried to make. Suddenly a loud POP filled the room as the younger sister unlatched her mouth from the older one's nipple. Her red eyes, covered up with her usual blue-coloured contacts, peered up at the brunette. "Why are you being so quiet? Just cause we're in school?" She asked.  
It was true, the two were hidden in one of the school's many broom closest. The older one's brows furrowed and she tried to speak, focusing on her words and not the curling and pumping fingers that are inside her, "y-yes its because we're- A-AH!" as if it was planned, which it was, the other pushed up on her special spot right as she spoke.  
The brunette clasped a hand over her mouth and glared down at the snickering strawberry blonde. "Junko" she hissed through her teeth.  
She tried to deny the fact she was enjoying this but she could not enjoy 'quality time' with her sister.  
"Oh come on~ I'm just trying to make you feel better, after all, you looked so sad earlier when Makoto was talking to Kyoko~" she teased the other for her crush. "Am I not making you feel good?" She feigns sadness with crocodile tears. The brunette blushed and turned her head away. The blonde snickered as she went back to pumping away at her sister


End file.
